


Waterlogged

by basedongalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedongalra/pseuds/basedongalra
Summary: If Shiro is the one showering him with kisses, Sendak can't help but settle down and take in the attention.





	Waterlogged

**Author's Note:**

> _tumblr prompt @saltyhedgeh0g: what about a sweet fluffy piece about shiro pampering sendak when he has a bad day!_

Sendak roughly threw open the door with a throaty growl. His fur was drenched with rain and each step inside was accompanied by a soft squish under his feet until he stopped within the doorway.

Shiro was up from his seat at the sound of the door hitting the wall abruptly, looking over towards the front door. Sendak’s gaze was burning holes into the floor. His wet fur outlined every curve of his body, the grown out fur that resembles a mullet stuck to his neck like a scarf, and a sizable puddle quickly collecting at Sendak’s feet.

Big drooped ears twitched at the sound of running feet, Shiro having rushed over to check up on Sendak. When he got close enough, Sendak tugged Shiro to his sobbing wet chest. He hid his face in Shiro’s mop of white hair. Shiro was quick to return the hug, humming and bringing his fingers to run through the fur on Sendak’s neck.

“Let’s head to the bathroom. You’re soaking up the wooden floor.” Shiro complained playfully. He nudged Sendak towards the bathroom. Hopping into the bathtub to prevent anymore puddles of water on the floor, Sendak brought his knees to his chest and glared down into the tub.

“Alright then, what has you so grumpy, grumpy cat?” Shiro questioned as he took a towel to start rubbing out the water in Sendak’s fur.

Sendak muttered something under his breath.

“Huh? Speak up silly, I can’t hear you.”

Sendak growled in annoyance and threw his arms to his side as he glared up at Shiro. “A car drove by and drenched me with a puddle!” 

Shiro paused for a moment. He moved back so he could look at Sendak before he threw himself forward in laughter, wrapping his arms around Sendak’s broad shoulders. He nuzzled his face into the damp tufts of fur on Sendak’s cheeks. 

“A puddle did all this?” Shiro questioned. 

Sendak huffed and nudged Shiro off him lightly, “It’s not funny!” 

Shiro just smiled and chuckled, nodding in agreement, “Alright...alright, it’s not funny.” he muttered, leaning back in to start peppering Sendak’s face with kisses.

Sendak grumbled, but was unable to control a small fangy grin appearing on his face as he leaned into Shiro’s kisses, silently forgiving him.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [basedongalra](https://basedongalra.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
